Alles Quark, oder?
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! PostWar II. Severus und Remus leben seit drei Jahren in MuggelOldenburg, Norddeutschland, wo sich Severus als EnglischUniversitätsprofessor verdingt und Remus für seine Lehramtsprüfung in PhysikChemie studiert. Einblick in einen ganz norma


Titel: Alles Quark, oder?

Teil: One-shot

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15

Gewidmet: Anton Zeilinger und dem Nobelpreis, den Sie gewinnen hätten sollen (Ja, ich bin voreingenommen)!

Disclaimer: Mir nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Allgemein, Romantik (Slash)

Warning/s: Wasser V; OOC; Atomphysik, Erklärung am Ende

A/N: Der vorkommende Buchtitel heißt in Wirklichkeit 'Das schöpferische Teilchen' von Leon Ledermann.

Inhalt: Post-War II. Severus und Remus leben seit drei Jahren in Muggel-Oldenburg, Norddeutschland, wo sich Severus als Englisch-Universitätsprofessor verdingt und Remus für seine Lehramtsprüfung in Physik/Chemie studiert. Einblick in einen ganz normalen Abend.

-

Es war ein relativ ruhiger Abend im Herbst, die Sonne war schon frühzeitig untergegangen, und es kühlte rasch ab. Ein alter Nussbaum, dessen Blätter längst verfärbt waren, ließ seine Zweige im Wind schwenken. Es war abgeschieden in dieser Gegend, und nur ab und an fuhr ein Auto die entlegene Landstraße entlang. Sterne blitzten nur wenige vom Himmel, da die meisten von schweren Nebelwolken verhangen waren.

Das kleine Häuschen lag friedlich in einem Vorort von Oldenburg da. Es sah für alle Welt sehr einladend aus mit dem freundlichen Anstrich, dem praktischen Kräutergarten im Hinterhof und den Blumen, die viele der Fensterbänke schmückten. Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen vom Rauchfang in die Luft.

Kalt war es im Freien, doch im Inneren des Häuschens war es gemütlich warm. Flackerndes Licht, das nur von einer knisternden Feuerstelle kommen konnte, drang durch ein Fenster nach außen.

"Was war das?"

"Nur der Wasserhahn", beruhigte Remus, zückte seinen Zauberstab und hexte das Tröpfeln weg. Er legte den Stab beiseite und widmete sich wieder seinem Physikbuch. 'Das gottverdammte Teilchen' las sich weitaus besser als so mancher Roman. Der Autor verstand es, dem Leser Wissen auf äußerst amüsante und lockere Art näher zu bringen, ohne dabei an Professionalität einzubüßen. Wie es wohl sein mochte, tatsächlich von Demokrit nächtlichen Besuch zu erhalten? Würde sich Remus mit der Erscheinung über Merlin und die Welt unterhalten können, oder aber würde Severus ihn für endgültig durchgeknallt abstempeln und ihm Traumlosen Schlaftrunk in den Kürbissaft schmuggeln?

Severus war in dieser Hinsicht merkwürdig. Er hatte Angst (würde aber eher äußerst schmerzhaft sterben als es zuzugeben) vor der Muggel-Welt, würde aber keinen Augenblick zögern, Remus als sonderlich zu bezeichnen. Was, bitteschön, sollte schon so gefährlich an nicht-magischen Menschen mit ihren nicht-magischen Dingen sein? Andererseits, ein tropfender Wasserhahn konnte schon wirklich furchteinflößend sein mit seinem ständigen plitsch platsch plitsch platsch ...

"Was war das schon wieder?"

"Nur der Wind, Sev." Remus seufzte und las weiter.

Zehn Minuten vergingen in Stille, das Schlafzimmer des Paares war ruhig bis auf das leise, kontinuierliche Ticken (wenigstens dieses Geräusch war nicht mehr Grund für Severus um seine Sicherheit zu fürchten) der Wanduhr. Dann gluckste Remus, als er bei einer besonders witzigen Stelle angekommen war.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder so komisch?" wollte Severus genervt wissen und sah von den Arbeiten seiner Studenten auf, die er gerade korrigierte (beziehungsweise massakrierte), wobei er seine Lesebrille auf der Nase hochschob. Der fuchsige Ton in seiner Stimme war deutlich, als ob Remus es gewesen wäre, der alle fünf Minuten seine Konzentration gestört hatte, um zu fragen, was dieses oder jenes gefährlich anmutende Geräusch war. Wie gesagt, das gefährlichste in Muggel-Oldenburg war, dass man sich beim Umblättern einer Buchseite am Papier schneiden konnte. Wobei solch ein Schnitt an Severus' feinen, für die delikate Braukunst gemachten Fingern wohl wahrlich ein Albtraum wäre ...

"Der Text, Sev", sagte Remus und blickte mit einem Lächeln auf. "Der Text ist witzig. Ledermann schreibt, als wolle er Werbung für das Labor machen. 'Kommen Sie und verbringen Sie Ihre Holidays im Fermilab! Sie können mit den Elementarteilchen um die Wette laufen. Und zur Stärkung gibt es eine Brotjause mit Quark, äh, Topfen!" Remus lachte. "Brotjause mit Quark!"

Severus lachte nicht.

"Das war komisch", sagte Remus in einem Anflug trockenen Humors. "Du weißt schon, Quarks, Stopfen, äh, Topfen? Ein Wortspiel? Es war komisch!" Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Witze, die man erklären musste, selten von denen, denen man sie erklären musste, als witzig befunden wurden.

"Nun, wenn dem so ist", meinte Severus gedehnt; diese Art von Humor erinnerte ihn zu stark an Dumbledores. "Witz, Witz, komm heraus." Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister ließ seinen Blick von Seite zu Seite gleiten. "Nein, Sorry, ich finde ihn einfach nicht ... witzig." Severus lachte gekünstelt. "Das war ein Witz, gemerkt? Ich finde es nicht ... witzig. Die Verzögerung hat dem Satz eine doppelte Bedeutung gegeben." Er seufzte. "Nun denn, jetzt nachdem ich wieder einmal so herzlich lachen durfte, kann ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit widmen, oder?"

Remus rollte mit seinen Augen und nickte, während er selbst weiterlas.

"Was war das denn?"

"Das war nur die Hupe eines vorbeifahrenden Autos."

Eine weitere Viertel Stunde verging, bis Remus wieder etwas las, das er nicht für sich behalten konnte.

"Weißt du, weshalb Schwarze Löcher gar nicht schwarz sind?"

Severus biss kurz die Zähne zusammen bevor er antwortete. "Na, weil sie ein Loch haben und man durchsehen kann. Deswegen sieht man auch nie das Loch selbst, sondern immer das, was dahinter ist."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Was bist du doch für ein Ignorant der modernen Wissenschaft", fauchte er und warf seinem Mann einen dunklen Blick zu. "Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht zu erfahren, wie das Universum aufgebaut ist; wie das Leben entstanden ist; wie es sich entwickelt hat?"

"Muggel-Wissenschaft", spie Severus das Wort beinahe aus, "ist absolut inakkurat. Weswegen soll ich mich mit diesem Nonsens beschäftigen, wenn die Wissenschaft an sich so unausgereift und folglich nicht korrekt ist? Das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung."

"Hm", meinte Remus nachdenklich und legte seine Stirn in Falten, während er Severus' Worte im Kopf herumdrehte und erwog. "Du bist immer so verdammt überdacht."

"Ich nehme das als Kompliment. Was war das?"

"Ich glaube, wir haben einen Specht am Dach."

"Einen Specht?" wiederholte Severus überrascht. "Strange."

Remus lachte.

"Was war denn jetzt schon wieder so witzig?" knurrte Snape, der es nicht ertragen konnte, aus- beziehungsweise angelacht zu werden, da er den Unterschied nicht erkennen konnte.

"Du- du-" Remus schnappte glucksend nach Luft, brachte aber keinen ganzen Satz raus. Er lief schon ein wenig rot an, was ihm Severus sodann nachmachte, nur hatte sein Farbwechsel einen anderen Grund.

"Was bin ich doch froh, dass du dich so köstlich auf meine Kosten amüsieren kannst", fauchte der Dunkelhaarige eisig und verengte seine Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, die so manchem seiner früheren Schüler zu einem verfrühten Herzkasper verholfen hätten.

Remus ernüchterte schlagartig und versuchte den anderen Mann zu beschwichtigen. "Ich habe mich doch nicht über dich lustig gemacht! Das würde ich nie tun", denn er kannte die Konsequenzen, "das musst du doch wissen. Es war nur das Wort 'Strange'; das habe ich auch gerade hier gelesen; im Buch." Der Werwolf hielt besagtes Buch hoch. "Strange ist das Gegenstück zu Charm; beides sind Quarks. Du weißt schon, der Witz von vorhin; Quark und Topfen ..." Remus begegnete dem Blick mit der hochgezogenen Braue. "Den als nicht witzig angesehenen Witz; ist schon klar."

"Strange und Charm also ... Kommt mir bekannt vor."

Remus grinste. "Ich bin nicht der merkwürdige von uns beiden, richtig?"

"Wie man's nimmt." Severus klappte die Hefter zusammen und verstaute sie in seinem Schreibtisch. Seit seinem Zusammenleben mit seinem Mann waren seine Wutphasen zwar noch recht häufig, aber zum Glück nicht mehr gar so langanhaltend. "Ich bin schließlich nicht derjenige, der einmal im Monat haariger als ein durchschnittlicher Bear ist."

"Es gibt noch vier andere Geschmacksrichtungen, weißt du?" Remus legte sein Buch beiseite und schlenderte langsam zum Bett hinüber, wo er sich niederließ. "Möchtest du wissen, wie sie heißen?"

"Das kommt darauf an, welcher Part mir zugedacht wird." Die ersten Knöpfe wurden gelockert.

"Nun, es gibt noch Up und Down ..."

"Sehr interessante Namen, in der Tat."

"Mein Lieblingspaar ist aber natürlich Top und", Remus' Augen blitzten verschmitzt auf, "Bottom."

"Bevor du's sagst", meinte Severus, während auch er sich aufs Bett legte, "ja, das Wortspiel habe ich verstanden."

"Die Verbindung eines zusammengehörenden Quark-Pärchens ist immer am stärksten", murmelte Remus, bevor seine Lippen auf Severus' trafen und Worte weder möglich noch nötig wurden.

Die Verbindung eines zusammengehörenden Pärchens war immer am stärksten. Und das traf nicht nur in der physikalischen, sondern auch in der physischen Welt zu.

-Ende-

Quark: Nahrungsmittel aus saurer Milch; Unsinn; (hypothetische) Elementarteilchen

Stopfen, Topfen: Wortspiel mit 'S' von Spartikeln, die nur in einer der rein hypothetischen Dimensionen existieren. Partikel sind dort Spartikel, Quarks sind Squarks, ...

Bear: Gegenstück zu den geschniegelten Schwulen, homosexuelle, haarige, 'richtige' Männer

Geschmacksrichtungen: sogenannte 'flavors', i.e. die sechs Quarks

Top: der Aktive im Slash; Quark

Bottom: der Passive im Slash, Quark

Quark-Pärchen: die Verbindung eines zusammengehörenden Pärchens ist nicht die stärkste


End file.
